Pain turns into Pleasure
by chocolatelover1999
Summary: Aiden finds the girl he met before. He wants her. She wants him. Wha's stopping them? The fact her baggage was finally seen. Will that be a problem for Aiden? Will her past come back to hunt her. Read and find out. OOC! Aiden!
1. Chapter 1

**This isn't a Derek/OC! Give me some props! But, not gonna waste much time. This is an Aiden/OC! Inspired by that scene where Lydia and that twin made out. Enjoy!**

* * *

Aiden ran through the trees. Trying to find that familiar smell. The one he hasn't smelt in ages. Only to find out the smell led to an alley. An empty alley. Aiden quietly walked into the alleyway, to see the owner of the smell sitting on the ground. Knees brought to her chest. Her head was in between them. The smell of salt filled his nose.

"Excuse me. Are you ok? Did something happen?" He asked. He was truly concerned for this woman. He saw her last years ago. She was so full of life. She acted as if there wasn't a thing to care about. He wanted her for that. So, he introduced himself to her. And vice versa. He never knew much about her family.

Every time he asked about them, he found himself laughing at something she did or said. He never saw her again when the year ended. He swore, he would never forget her. She was something he wanted to have. To keep. To protect. To love. There was just something about her that drew him in. The way she was. She was kind, smart, crazy, beautiful, gentle, but she could have an attitude when you got on her nerves.

Aiden found himself pulled out of his thoughts. He found himself between a wall and the girl. She had a hand on his neck. Ready to choke him. Her eyes flashed Alpha red for a second. Her face held one of recognition. She let go. "Aiden? Aiden Crosby? Is it really you!" Her voice held so much excitement and hope. When she saw him nod his head, his breath was taken away from him again. He realized she was hugging him. Tightly.

He hugged her back,"It's been a while, Steph. Look at you! You look incredible!" He was telling her the truth. He held her at arm length. He looked her up and down. She decided to wear dark blue skinny jeans, black knee high converses, and a orchid tank top.

She blushed. Not entirely thinking that herself,"look at me? Look at yourself! You look handsome! Who's the lucky woman that's dressing you?" She teased. "Oh ha ha. I forgot you could be this funny. I been dressing this good on my own!" So, he was single? Yes! "What about you? Any Mister Stephany?" He questioned. Curious if he had a shot. She shook her head. He smiled mentally.

"Too bad for them. Their loss." He comforted. She chuckled,"I push them all away by my awesomeness." He laughed with her. He noticed her shiver and gave him his leather jacket. She took it and put it on,"thank you." He shook his head and looked at her. Her jacket was huge on her. The sleeves covered half her hands and the body of it went to her bottom thigh. He smiled. She looked good in his jacket.

He threw an arm around her shoulder and he asked her,"do you have a car? Or a place to stay?" She shook her head. "I ran here. And I planned on staying in a motel. He shook his head,"you are not staying in a motel, when I have a house that works just as well." She tried to decline,"I couldn't do that. I'll be in the way." A part of her wanted to, but she couldn't ask that of him. He argued,"nonsense! The least I can do for you."

She let in when he gave him the "don't argue" look. He carried her bridal style to his house. Her arms around his neck and face nuzzled into his neck. He smelled like the outdoors, but had a faint sweet smell to it. Her. This is how she wanted to stay. Her in his arms. This is how she planned her future. To be carried over the threshold and to enjoy the night as Stephany Crosby.

But those are just fantasies. What would a Adonis like him, want something to do with her? Exactly. Nothing at all. Aiden looked at the angel in his arms and smiled at her. He lived the way she felt in his arms. It felt as of she belonged there. In _his_ arms. Not another's. But _his_. _She_ was _his_. He took a deep breath and the scent of cinnamon and honey greeted his nose.

After a while they finally made it to the house. He frowned. Not entirely happy that it was so quick. He reluctantly set her on the ground. Her arms tightened around his neck and their faces were so close to touching. He leaned down some more and their lips came together in a passionate kiss. The kiss seemed to get rougher. He put his hands on his waist. She groaned into the kiss and pulled back.

"What am I? A nun? Put your hands somewhere useful!" She commanded. His face of confusion turned into a smirk. That he did. His hands slid to her but and picked her up. Her legs immediately came around his waist. Pulling him closer. She ground her hips into his to get a feel of what was poking her and they groaned together. Her because it felt good and because the size of him. And him because of the smell of her arousal and because it felt good.

He moved his mouth down to attack his neck. Kissing and licking and biting. He licked to two little dots on the neck. He stopped right there and she snapped out of it too. "You were bitten." It more like a statement than question. She took her feet from around his waist and got from between him and the wall.

Stephany ran a hand through her hair and took a seat on the couch. "Now. I really regret the bite,"she mumbled. He looked at her confused, what are you talking about?" He took a seat in front if her on the wooden coffee table. She gave a sigh,"promise to let me tell all of the story. Before you go off."

He promised her. She took a shaky breath. "Remember when you would ask me about my family? And I would always change the subject?" Aiden nodded. "Well, you see. I didn't really particularly fit in with them. I had a mom, a dad, a twin brother, and a sister. My mom was just someone that you couldn't really talk to. She just overreacted. My dad, well...whatever you told him always seems to find it's way to my mom. And then she will go on and on about it. My sister was three years older than me. She was the one to tell things to. She could keep a secret. I trusted her. My brother and I got along fine. But we didn't at times. I was a sore thumb. I didn't fit in. No matter what I did, I just couldn't fit in. I did something good, I get overshadowed because my brother got in trouble. I broke an leg because a child decided to cross the street, he breaks an arm and leg playing a sport.

That's when I figured. I was a shadow of my brother. I couldn't do anything without being buried in the dust. I did things to get attention. Bit nothing worked. Almost as if the neglected me. When that didn't work. I started cutting myself. One day, it got so bad. _Everyone_ ignored me. What I suggested went in one ear and out the other. Two seconds later. People said that answer. I cut myself on a major vein in my wrist and I lost a lot of blood. I didn't feel the pain at all! All I felt was the pleasure of the sting. To finally feel the pain leave me.

I passed out when I lost so much blood. When I woke up…not one person was there. They were all at my brothers football game! Can you believe it! A game over their own family! After a couple of days they still didn't visit! Then, a stranger came in. We started talking. We got close. He then offered me something. He told me that it would help me get the attention I wanted, deserved. He told me about the supernatural. How it works. And he told me about the bite. And I took it.

He made it seem like the ultimate prize. He started training me. Soon I became as good and, probably better than, him. He asked me about becoming his mate. He didn't want me for _me_. He wanted me to make him more powerful. A dangerous mate would make him even more dangerous. I declined. I knew that he didn't want me. One day, I heard him asking if it was possible to force someone to mate with them. The guy said no. So he planned to kill me.

That night. I made him dinner. In his drink Kanima poison. It was enough to paralyze a giant. I tortured him. Slowly. I started with punching. Stabbing. Cutting. Then finally, I killed him. I became Alpha. It felt good to do that. It felt as if I gotten stronger." Her eyes flashed red as she thought about that day."Since that day, I've been running. From my brother. From my sister. From my mom. From my dad. From the Alpha. From everything! I don't know how I'm Alpha. All I do is run. You know everything now. Do you want me to leave?"

Aiden didn't say nothing. He was too shocked to. She got up to leave, but his hand caught her arm. He pulled her back down so she was beside him. Sometime during the story he moved to sit beside her. He stared at her for a second. Just staring at her. "I understand." he finally spoke. "I get it. Just don't leave." His lips softly connected with hers. Almost lovingly. She kissed back. They pulled apart and he pulled her into a hug. She started sobbing. "you don't hate me? Please don't." He shook his head,"I could never hate you." He let her cry until she was finished.

He lifted her chin up so he can see her eyes. Beautiful green ones met crystal blue eyes. Her lips connected to his in a hesitant kiss. He kissed back. Taking control of it. She opened her mouth to his tongue and he took full advantage. His tongue works is talented mouth. Stephany slid onto Aiden's lap. He pulled her closer to him. Her hands slid under the man's shirt snd felt his very prominent abs. Ahe pulled away and bared her neck for him. He attacked it immediately.

Probably leaving hickeys. Not that she cared. Aiden left big hickeys on her neck to show her and every other person, that she was his. Her hands slid his white V-neck over his head making him leave her neck. After the peoce pf fabric was gone he went back to his chew toy.

She ran her fingers all over his upoer body and he groaned. He picled her up and she wrapped her legs around his waiste. He ran to his bedroom and slammed the door closed with his feet. He fell on the bed with her still in his arms and he took off her shoes, jeans, and shirt. He stared at her. Her breast were medium sized. Not too small, and not too big. Just the right size to grab and squeeze.

Her legs were toned nicely, and were so long. His prizes werecovered in a pair of red lace. Her black hair was spread across his pillows like a halo. Her green eyes half lidded with lust. Her red lips swollen. Her neck forming brusies from his earlier actions. Beautiful. The only word he could think of.

The way he was staring at her made her uncomfortable. She moved to grab her shirt but he pinned her wrist in one hamd while throwing her clothes farther away. "Never ever hide from me. You're freakin beautiful,"he whispered in her ear. You could hear the growl of the Alpha in him warn her. He licked her ear before kissing her again. He began to assult her with kisses down her body. He stopped at her bra. He teased her nipples through the excuse for fabric before taking it off. Ahe arched her back to help. He was glad she decided to wear a strapless bra. He attacked one nipple with his mouth while toying with the other with his free hand.

She moaned at the pleasure he was giving her. He grinned at that moan. He wondered what other sounds he could get her to make. He bit the nipple he was playing with giving the other ome the same treatment. He let go of her wrist when he was sure she wouldn't try anything. Her hands immediately fisted the sheets. He moved lower to get rid of the things called panties. He growled when he saw the condition they were in. Completely soaked.

He put his nose right beside it. He groaned at the smell of it. He licked the wet spot of her panties and dove right in. His tounge teasing her clit. Her moans got loudervwith everything he did. She felt something enter her and she screamed his name,"Aiden!" His tongue started thrusting while he pinched her clit. Obviosly happy by the way she screamed his name.

He took her close to the edge and pulled his tongue out. She let out whine. Only to be stopped by 2 fingers entering her. She pulled his face to hers in a kiss. She moaned at the fact he tasted like her. He started scissoring his fingers in amd out. In and out and started scissoring them. She moaned at the feeling. "Aiden...Oh God! Please! So close! Don't stop!" She was begging. Who cared? This was feeling unbelievable.

He inserted another finger and started going fast and harder. She moaned at that. Her panting got faster and louder. She came soon yelling his name. That made Aiden swell in pride. Her fingers went to his belt and she unbuckled, unbuttoned, and unzipped his pants. She pushed his boxers and pants down. She was greeted by his _very_ hard member. She gripped it in her hands. It felt like nine and a half inches long. How the heck will that fit in her?

He chuckled and said,"don't worry about that. It'll fit alright." She blushed realising she said that out loud. He opened her legs wider and slid in. He stopped when he got to her barrier. He was gonna be her first? He gave cheered on the inside. He quickly broke the hymen. She tensed and a tear fell down her cheek. He kissed it way and kissed her. After a while she moved her hips up into his and he took the signal.

He slowly thrusted so she can get use to his size. He sped up after a minute or two. She moaned his name. She made this squeaking noise when he hit a spot insode her. She yelled,"Oh my God, Aiden! Yes! Right there! Yes!" His eyes flashed red and he started changing. His claws dug into her hips and she moaned. He started going faster amd harder. Abusing her sweet spot. "So…wet! So…tight! So…hot! So…_mine_!" He growled out between thrust. Stephany screamed,"Aiden!" As she came. Her canines extended and she bit his pulse point. She licked the spot after she was done. White spots in her vision. He came after she did and gave a roar of,"Stephany!" As he filled her. He bit her right shoulder like she did him.

He pulled out once he was done. He got up and left. He came back with a washcloth and cleaned her. He threw it in the hamper. He got into bed and pulled the covers over them. His arms wrapped possessively and protectively around his waist. He fell asleep soon after.

Stephany woke up feeling sore. In a good way. Last night came flashing into her mind and she grinned. She lost her virginity. To the man she loved! Best night ever. He went to his drawer and pulled out a black shirt. She slipped it on and walked out to the kitchen. She pulled out pancake batter and the other stuff to make them. Around the last one, hands went around her waist and a head rested on her shoulder. "Morning." He said and started kissing her neck. She tilted her head a bit more to the side. He licked her neck. As soon as she turned off the oven she tuned and kissed him with everything she had.

His tongue forcefully entered her mouth and reclaimed it. She ran her legs up and down his chest. She licked her mark from last night. He growled and next thing she knew, she was bent over the table and entered from behind. She panted. He hit her spot on the first try. She moaned loudly. He growled at her. "Mine! All mine! No one else's!" His hips gave a forceful thrust. She gasped,"yours!" He growled in agreement. "My mate!" he bit the same spot again and she came. When she did. She tightened unconsciously. So that made him cum too.

He pulled out from her and she kissed him. "Very good morning." She went on to her knees and kissed his tip. "Crap!" He growled out. His hands slammed on the table. She took all nine and a half inches in. She relaxed her throat and hollowed her cheeks. She ran a tongue all over his cock. She sucked and bobbed her head. He came down her throat and she swallowed. All of it.

Aiden looked at her in disbelief. "Did you just..." He started. She shrugged,"I was born without gag reflex." He shook his head. He wrapped his arms around her waist and grabbed the pancakes and handed her some plates and silverware. She sat down on his lap sideways. She grabbed two pancakes and took the syrup.

They ate their breakfast in silence. That was until the rest of the pack came barging in. They stared at her and him. Before back to her and him. She blushed and hid her face in his chest. He chuckled. Ennis zoned in on his twin's neck. He grinned,"my brother found his mate." He teased. Aiden just rolled his eyes. "So. You are?" Deucalion asked. Aiden's mate pulled her head from his chest and answered,"Stephany Torres." He nodded.

The Alpha pack accepted Stephany. They treated her like their own. They know of her past and they didn't have anything bad to say from that. They decided it was time to meet the pack they're trying to win this place from. So, they met them in the warehouse. With her Alpha seeming alone on a broken down escalator and two boys walking in. Then, four more people entered the building.

She saw somebody she thought she left behind. Someone she thought ruined her life. But actually, it just begun. "Hello, brother." She smirked and her eyes flashed red.


	2. Chapter 2

**So, ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm ...I'm guessing sequeal? And I know now that Ethan is Aiden twin, not Ennis. I always get those names mixed up! I'm sorry! And ummmmmmmmm. Who like the ending ? Gotta admit, it was pretty bad ass! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok! All the people who followed this story! There is a sequel. I kinda messed up somethings. If u dont understand pm me! The story is titled Inclined Pleasure.**


End file.
